


Amadose's Bun in the oven (A continuation)

by TheSukn



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Body Modification, Cuckolding, F/M, Impregnation, Multiple Orgasms, Orgy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-28 16:10:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20428739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSukn/pseuds/TheSukn
Summary: WARNING, this story contains cuckolding, do not read if you don't know what it means. If you know, you must be aware that is not for everyone (even I'm in conflict whit it). Other wise you should first read the comic "Bun in the oven" by Amadose, as this work is a personal continuation on said comic.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter is more of a essay in which i try to elaborate or to put into words my feelings as a meas of psychological therapy, I have conflict whit the cuckold concept and I try to rationalize to help my mental health. I hope such babbling help others with their hate issues.
> 
> The fap material starst on chapter two

First i like to share my emotional reaction to this comic and then rationalize over it to try identify the reason for all the controversy and rage it has unleash upon it self:

While reading this comic I had the most confused boner ever, I find myself empathizing with Nick and Judy in finding cuckolding very hot (means the author archived his objective of arousing with this kink). But it causes me conflict as I often portrait me and my wife as Nick and Judy in canon and non-canon material even when I don't want to or shouldn't do. Interestingly enough I find a similar sensation to when in was young and had my first porn experience, that sensation of curiosity, morbidity, "liking something you are not suppose to, or it's seen as bad or dirty". I would never do something like this to my wife it would shatter our relationship and respect and love, never the less fantasizing about it gets me hard rock.

In my point of view, empathy its what make people dislike works like this, they get forced to feel what they don't want to -and could stop reading, but continue out of morbidity i guess- so they feel detachment and cognitive dissonance trying to protect the ship that the community strongly builds and sails.

I want more comics like this, they are arousing even if it feels wrong or because it feels wrong. But in my mind I put them aside the main fannon that I like and support along sides Savage\Hopps, Borba and Mystic Tantra. That's the beauty of all this being fantasy: I get to choose what to keep.

The thing that feel the worst about this comic it's that they seem to don't want children anymore, bringing offspring to the world is and act of love, between the couple and the child. But turning instead to a sexual fixation makes me feel like they don't love each other any more, unlike the Jay Naylor cuckold that keep a warm sensation between the cuckolded couple.


	2. Espectator

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Following up to this seemingly loveless relation, I may fix it with a head-canon follow up on this comic, I hate myself a little for doing this but gotta get it out my mind -WARNING: more cuckold and other kinks-

It was late up night, Nick was peacefully sleeping cuddling her with his tail and remorse was crawling in Judy's mind. She knew Nick would find out sooner or latter, he was becoming a great detective and it would be better to confess and come clear rather than wait out to be found. And yet the cum splatters on the bedroom door and the envious yet keen grins her caring husband would flash her after every breeding, gave her hope to keep this for good. He was definitely into it.

Nick woke from his slumber, to take a midnight leak, and when he came back to the bed, Judy knew she should confess or she wont be able to rest, but couldn't find the words to start...

"Do you think the next time the buck comes... he would agree for me to join if I promise no touchy?" He broke the silence of the night, to make the offer she was expecting to get from him.

After some explanations, and confessions and apologies and reconciliations from both sides, they agreed to present this offer to the buck.

He of course, was hesitant to get in a jealousy scramble between two cops, but if they where all the way to the bottom in adultery what does it matter an spectator...

She begun by sliding his meaty piece in the gap between her hips. Sawing her soft labia around him, slowly lubing it with her lust. Soon after She pushed the buck down to the bed. "Just relax in there, I will take care of you." He didn't resist finding her initiative mostly arousing.

She took that veined rod in her paws and positioned to point at her entrance, she gave a little smacks at her clitoris with it and her fluids slipped down on it.

She then turned her frame to face her fox, "Nick darling, I'm gonna get knock out by this... mmmm **stallion**, if you disagree just say so." She looked at a jealous face that yet couldn't contain his arouse, and she shoved the whole phallus in her.

Judy was riding the buck more eagerly than in the previews matings, like a mad-mammal. Sitting on top of him while he was resting his back on the bed, she buried his length in cowgirl position, while facing at the tod at the other side of the bedroom, who was on his knees pumping a pink bunny-size flesh-light with rabbit ears on the top. Their gazes locked into each other, their moans and humping synchronized.

"You want my cum? you want my baby making juice?" the deep voice of the buck had Judy increasing her pace to a blurry motion that quake the bed away from the wall. "Open up you womb, and bare my child!"

"You hear that darling? This time he will **impregnate** me." She moaned more than cried as she squeezed his balls with both hands "I'm gonna be her doe!"

Nick only nodded while moaning more than whining, putting all he had to his own pumping.

"Nnnngh, I'm cumming, I'm cumm..." the intelligible, strong and low moaning from the buck announced the release of his male-milk, deep on the little doe's vagina.

-Without neither of them two braking gazes not even for a second, for the next part-

The inevitably of finally getting the buck's seed on her impatiently waiting womb made the small grey-furrier bunny girl loose it "YES! MAKE ... me... YOURS!" she cried, and as her eyes crossed and her mouth drooled, her hips moved on it's own and all the build up tension exploded when her inner walls pushed away the big sucked dry cock she were matting. Arching her rump up and stamping her head to the mattress. The shivering legs barely supporting the heavily squirting crotch that in pauses semi-prolapsed her insides out while still holding a tight hold on the just buried seed.

Simultaneously the tod at the foot of the bed archived climax, repetitively crying Judy's nick-name out loud, arching his back up and flooding the bunny flesh-light that couldn't hold the overwhelming flux, leaking with a white jet that batted him on his own cum.

Both of them holding orgasm for longer than ever before. Both of them shooting their body fluids as if fountains. Both of the lost in each other's eyes. Both of them passing out and falling in a unconscious after glow.

* * *

A moment latter the buck realized that his work was done and he was no longer required in the room. So he stood up and started to dress up. Such motions waked Nick from his enchantment, and with out a word seemingly not acknowledging the buck's presence. He raised in all fours with the tube knotted on his canine member and cuddled in a tight and damp encirclement to the content doe that accepted his embrace with a smile. Purring them selves back into sleep. They were each other everything, everything except for actually mating.

On his way out the buck glanced back at them, somewhat confused.


	3. Some months later...

Judy was well ahead in pregnancy, and the buck was taken aback at first when he recieved the booty call from the doe, never the less, that last time was a lot of fun... and he was starting to like cuckolding the older fox.  
  
This time the intensity had escalated further, with more toys and kinks on the bedroom. Nick was fixed in position to a deep red tuffet that was meant to fit larger mammals, this made him look quite smaller. After strapping his limbs in position Judy put a metal cage muzzle in his snout, and tasted his anus with a finger.  
  
"Too dry, this wont do little tod." Said the doe and proceeded to lubricate his sensitive sprinter with soft brushes of her tongue and rubbing the tip head of his cock with the palm of her paw in circling motions. "Good boy, that's more like it."  
  
Then to finish the arrangement with a small butt-plug in his rear and a bunny rag doll which resemblances her, stuffed with a guinea pig size cock sleeve on his minor throbbing member. Sharp whines escaped the tod all along while she was setting him up.  
  
She scolded him "Shush now darling, the grown-ups are going to play the real thing now", petting him on his head with her left hand sliding towards his back. While her right hand prove the tightness of the toy in his rear, then giving little smacks on the round and silky testicles that where twice the normal size, almost blue and ready to burst. "Pent up are we? you poor thing, make sure you drain out till the very last drop inside that mini Judy, because is the closer you will get to the real thing ever again" Her voice was warm and soft almost motherly still, a dash of _disdain_ and lust were kept in every word, and a little giggle at the end throw out some more.  
  
"This is very hot" said the doe while taking a long look at the shivering mammal at her feet, who glanced back over his shoulder at her, longing, blushed and embarrassed but clearly an aroused 'male'.  
  
Tipping over her toes to face the crotch of the waiting buck, she bit her lips in anticipation.  
  
Moving on with the show.  
  
The small grey doe some how managed the impossible, the body changes of pregnancy make her look even cutter and hotter, even challenging the laws of nature. She slid out of her night robe to show her swollen dewlap, it was brief unlike the ones of more feminine bunny does develop on the same state. Her breast have growth as well, with bigger pinky puffed aureolas and stretched nipples preparing to fulfill its function. Further down a full moon preggo belly swollen, and labeled at its lower side in thick letters "NO FOXES ALLOWED" and a arrow pointing down wards.  
  
"Very hot indeed" came the bass sounding response from the buck, whose erection was already leaking through his pants.  
  
The now released phallus was being measured and weighted by its soon to be impaled victim. "Now **this** is a Stud" she said slutty. _Has it grow?_  
  
Wearing a rosy and jittery smile Judy and him a 'sharpie marker, "Care for an autograph?". He then proceed to graffiti her velvety fur with denigrating words.  
  
Once he alleged to himself he was done, took a step back to admire his work as she turn around for the two viewers to contemplate (flashing her own butt-plug in place) and eagerly biting her lips once more as the blush became visible thru her fur.  
  
_'Slut, Hare cum-dumpster, not for 'Nick', breed me, not 'his' child, hungry pussy, Dick goes in here and here and here, get your genuine bunny ear job here, bite, foot jobs that way, hung boys only, strict bunny semen only diet, fuck me, mate me, make me yours, everyone can part take but 'him', 'tiny' weenies stay out, the club of the 'no Nicks', Dicks before 'Nick's' and so on._  
  
Can it be possible more heat up?  
  
Moments latter she was screaming in pleasure, he was ravaging her pussy, and 'he' was moaning, humping, whimpering and tear dropping.  
  
He held her up with her back at him, grabbing her by her muscular legs, her preggo belly facing the tied 'male'.  
  
It was amazing that even in this situation the two lovers still hold stares at each other like naive school girls. And even more impressive how many orgasms both of them had shared in such short span of time.  
  
So once again Judy increased her pace while crying "I'm his, I'm His, I'M HIS!!" over and over again, and Nick raced as well towards the next orgasms with high pitch cries and whines of her pet-name.  
  
She convulsed and pull herself up from his neck expelling yet another squirt that bathed her husband, who came as well by this new holy water blessing. Moaning and heavenly panting both quaked causing much struggle for their respective restrains to hold them in place.  
  
Hi was deep, deep inside of her again, with a deep voice the buck announced his climax "Fuck, I'm gonna come, you want my milk?"  
  
"Yes!" pleaded her "In my ass!"  
  
The buck obliged, pulling out the massive member, he unplugged the toy with a satisfactory pop sound. And buried himself to the depths of the desperate hungry female.  
  
"Aaah! Yes deeper, deeper! Mmmnn Yours! Yours! YOURS!" cried the small rabbit lost in her primal instincts.  
  
"Drink up my cum, you whore of mine!" He moaned when injecting her.  
  
"YOUR WHORE!" Again she cried while being fingered on the front and fulled on the back, for another orgasms to spray her husband and [it]he[/it] did the same overloading the pool of cum that damped his frontal fur.  
  
When the buck finished, he lay down Judy who kept her rear up on the bed. "Plug me in, I want to feed my babies with your nutritious stud-juice."  
  
And as he did so, she moaned more in the after glow and holding eyes with Nick she said with a smile "You heard that my love? I am **his whore**." Again 'he' nodded with longing eyes damped in cum and tears.

* * *

  
A bath and skip latter Nick was serving her plate after plate full of delicious home cook meals, which she eagerly devoured appreciating the too much love used in the making.  
  
She was again inside her night robe seated on a high stool by the kitchen bar, her but still plunged and stuffed. Nick was cooking and baking and frying with godlike dexterity and synchronization, only wearing a pink bunny size apron, his balls looked deflated but still too big for his size.  
  
When the buck came out from the shower and walked to the other side of the bar, ogled them while they were too much into their mutual love. He picked up an apple and munched at it.  
  
Nick had finished the five course dine for his lovely wife, and her craving for food was cooling down as 'he' stepped besides her and standing on tiptoe to reach up hugging her back. Both feeling comfort and warm on each other, petting with care at the the throbbing bulge that containing their kits.  
  
"So... I think you were quite intense this time around..." say the buck in his characteristic bass tone, scratching the back of his head with his free hand. "How you do it bud?"  
  
The lovers turn heads at the same time at him, then to one another with a sly smirk in both their muzzles...  
  
"DING DONG"  
  
Their train of thought was interupted by the ringing bell at the front door.  
  
"Oh! That must be it," Said the buck to Judy and head towards the call.  
  
"DING DONG"  
  
"Are we waiting for some thing?" Asked Nick to his lovely wife.  
  
"Remember the 'burrow sharing policy'?" answered the doe with a tone of anticipation.  
  
As he remembered his own experience in said policy, blushing became apparent in his face when the implication turn obvious. "You mean?..."  
  
"Mm-hm." She smirked with half lift eyelids, her face an ears turned red as well. Both mammal's fur ruffled for a thrilling shiver running up their spines...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That last part I got inspired by the 'sharing burrow policy' by weaver.


	4. Rabbit Invation

The buck opened the door to receive his anxious brothers. "What's up Doc?" He greeted them.  
  
"Not much, just a little dunk-down." Said one of them, "Where the doe in heat?" Incurred another one. "Yeah, where is she, I'm balls full here."  
  
They were not as tall as he was, but still lager than Judy. From ligth cream to dark brown fur, forming a virile fluffle wall, whit their pungent sweat scent filling the ambience.  
  
He lead them to the room where Nick was back on his place, and Judy was waiting at the edge of the bed.  
  
"Hey guys!" Blushing had her ears turn red, she couldn't hold back her lust  
"Ready to party?"  
  
Ten pairs of leporid paws where quick to pick her off the ground, arousing and tendering her a little too rough but not too much.  
  
"You guys want... want to fuck me? Want to squish me? Want to unload your thick cum in me?" As the dicks started to rub on her skin the scent of male multiplied and she was lost in a sea of lust.  
  
"Nick dear! I think this guys do want to _fuck me._.. to _fuck me_ hard!" She shout out slutty, hearing the high-pitched whines of her love.  
  
Surrounding her in every direction the cocks started to poke and pound at her sensitive spots, and in every hole-like place.  
  
She took the bigger from the buck on her pussy, other at her back end, one was pounding her left armpit from behind poking at between her tit and dewlap, two in her mouth the smaller ones they seem, but fitting just too good on her snout; one found its place wrapped in her long ears, 'really kinky she thought; another one in her feet rubbing against her toes, yet another one squished between her right tit and dewlap with its balls on her armpit and two more in the backs of her knees.  
  
Nick had installed screens in front of 'him', in his sin corner, connected to cameras all around the room, so there was no spot unseen, no angle left out, 'he' clearly cloud see all, smell all, hear to all the perverse things this males where doing to the love of 'his' life.  
  
Judy's focus was all on sensation, as if her senses had been augmented, true-male musk on her nose, pleasurably pounding in all of her skin and insides, palate full of salty cock, and ears on the slapping dirty sounds around her and the whimpers of the love of her life.  
  
Then the buck had a wicked idea. "Hey! Lets all cum together over her, to marker her they way pimps do to their sluts."  
  
All the shafts retrieved from their positions and the glans started to rub on her skin, while the multi sets of paws rotated her in the air in order to get every inch of her fur to swamp wet with male-milk, which came announced by a chorus of deep moans.  
  
Sunken in this mad dance, tickling and trembling Judy started to feel her mind sliding off of her head. "NO... STOP it... this is TOO much... you are gonna BREAK me..." But they didn't listen and her body was empty of everything but pleasure.

* * *

  
There surrounded by darkness she heard a voice, a familiar one, it was distressed and terrified. "Don't... carrots... Judy, Judy... " Something was not ok "Bellwether" called the voice, it meant something, something important? "BELLWETHER" it was a scream of agony, something was wrong very wrong. That's Nick's safe-word.  
  
She woke up stalled, still being bathed in cum "STOP, STOP, STOP!!!" She yelled out but they didn't. The painful cries where still calling her out.  
  
"I said STOP!" This time her cry was escorted by a strong punch at who ever was unlucky positioned to receive it.  
  
"Huff, the Bitch hit me in the gut". Came the response of battered rabbit, who raised a paw with the intention to put her on her place "You BITCH!"  
  
In a blurry leap the doe unleashed from her restrainers and kick said male in the jaw with both feet, sending him flying and falling to the ground knocked out.  
  
She landed on top of the unconscious male, turning her gaze around the room to look for her gentelmammal in distress.  
  
What she saw bolt a skew of anger off her head. One of the rabbits was pounding himself on top of **her **'tod', and as if that was not too much other bunny was humping 'his' muzzle. _How dare they?_  
  
Another faster-than-the-eye-could-follow leap send both abusers off 'him' to land sit flat on the ground.  
  
It all happened so suddenly that all the bucks on the room where shocked, left with out time to react.  
  
She stood on top of Nick, with her legs at his sides in a protective stance, her left hand on her preggo belly and the right one clenched showing a meaning demeanor.  
  
She was still soaked and dripping in semen.  
  
"OUT! get out, all of you OUT!"Judy demanded, clearly offended by sole rule being broken. "'He' is off the limits, 'he' is **mine**!"  
  
The other eight hares shift their glances from her to the buck, who responded a moment too late, as he was baffled by what just happened. "Yeah... Ok, lets go!"  
  
Non of them tried to argue, almost shitted on their pants (if they had have them on), scared of the doe capable of send them all to the hospital or worse.  
  
They picked up the fulminated mammal and their clothes as they made the run for it, before she changed her mind and decided to spread her rage towards them to.  
  
The buck hesitated at the door frame as he was the last to past it. "Just... I'm sorry" showing true regret and shame for his siblings. And also confused by pity-envy for the 'tod' who have someone like Judy to look after him.  
  
"Just go already." Judy was filled with to much fury for his sincerity to reach her.  
  
They left.  
  
When the door is closed all that bitter anger became sorrow, for her attention turned to the harassed mammal at her feet.  
  
'He' was trembling, crying and whimpering not with arouse or longing as before, but overwhelmed by pain and woe.  
  
She was left alone to clean this mess up.  
  
With out loosing any more time, she attended to 'him', freeing his limbs, she notices bleeding coming out of his swollen ass hole. Tears form on her eyes, "Look what they have done to you." Steeling herself up she sniffed the tears back, he needed her help not her weeps.  
  
Pulling his shaking body up, 'he' clinged to her like a lost cub, but it was not a coherent response. "Nick honey... Are you there?" His eyes did not focused, 'he' was in shock.  
  
Judy carried Nick to the bath, and started to wash the cum off their fur.  
  
Still no response.  
  
"Its Ok honey, its okay" she starts in a comforting tone. "I'm here for you, its over now, its over now" She snuggles him and the trembling ceases.  
  
"There, there. I got you, Carrots got you." petting 'him' as the water washes away the filth.  
  
"[small]Caaarr... ootsss?[/small]" Came a raspy weak growl from his throat.  
  
"Yes it's me, your Carrots, your Judy." Full of hope for pull him out from this state.  
  
"Judy?... My Judy." His pupils contract as 'he' regains consciousness and throws himself to desperately hug her.  
  
The valves of their tears where finally open and they cried into each other embrace.  
  
"I'm sorry, I love you Nick and I'm sorry." The doe repeated once and again and again until her voice wore out.  
  
'He' just hummed to calm them both and softly repeated too: "I love you too, I love you too."


	5. And few more months.

Babies are a game changer, especially in the bed. But the new born reddish kits spent most of the day sleep, thus giving the parents a fine lapse to play the cuckold game for the last time.  
  
After the buck had made a proper apology for his brother's behavior the couple invited him in one more time. They have something beautiful and he could not stop feeling great by being part of it. Even a small part was fine.  
  
So after the well known heat up ritual, they were at it again.  
  
Judy was in all four pounding hard at his enormous member "This... is... **the best**... dick ever!!". She moaned while looking down on her husband. "I'll divorce you and marry this cock!" She lied but both enjoy it.  
  
Afther the birth her body had taken yet another transformation; her tits were bigger than ever before, big pinky aureolas crowned by elongated and thicken nipples, dripping milk at the slightness brush, her dewlap had faded leaving a small collar-like puffy fur at her neck, and the inflated belly returned to its former shape. But the best was her even thicker hips, it was almost unbelievable, but she got sexier, showing off a _perfect_ hourglass shape figure.  
  
Of this changes one place in particular had experienced an unexpected modification: Her pussy was much more swollen, like if it were pumped out, really thick and meaty lips sucked hard and tight at their delicious carrot shaped meat-meal.  
  
Meanwhile the fox got a new bunny doll, with much detailed features (authentic bunny fur from Judy, for example) that reproduced the figure of the doe's ancestors _perfectly_. It was, of course, dressed with a little meter-maid outfit identical to the one Judy wore the first time they met, with a little ZPD bandage that said 'Judy'. And it was, of course, stuffed with a new top quality super sensitive synthetic cock sleeve, in lemming size this time.  
  
It was the _perfect_ fit, and 'he' was ramming at it with both paws. Once again 'he' was restrained, but this time only by a leach held on the wall, that tighten up his neck when 'he' would pull forward, reducing the air flowing into his lungs; a tighter muzzle squishing his snout shout; a set of electrodes stroking periodical at his nipples, dick tip, ass balls, tongue, ears and tail, this last one was strapped up to his back in a letter coil. Finally a bunch of vibe-balls revolting inside his rectum. It was blissful.  
  
_Had 'he' shrunk? or am I getting taller?_ The buck though after sending 'him' a glance. _No, it must be the gym paid out, I'm buffer that 'he' is_ then tensed his muscles to hear a squeak from the doe warped around his stiff dong.  
  
"I love your **hard meat**, you fucking **stud**!" Said Judy between moans.  
  
She was trembling, pleasurably boosted by her own set of toys. Similar electrodes to the ones on her partner, were specially effective at ears and between toes. At her back door the buck pulled in and out a set of pink ball beads gradually increasing in size, that made her feel like shitting for ever.  
  
But instead of toys in her breast a pair of tiny mouths sucked warm milk from her. It was feeding time for two of the oblivious bunny kits, they were small, fragile, cute, and the physical representation of the love of wed couple.  
  
Oddly Nick hadn't cum in all the while, 'he' would usually would had released a dozen orgasms at this point, but his lust was not satisfied, ever increasing and 'he' looked like sitting in a basketball that were in fact his over grown testicles._ Was something wrong?_  
  
Finally he got to the edge and let himself fall over to the numbing pleasure of shooting out his seed. "Yes, take my milk, and be forever mine." It was the _perfect_ climax.  
  
He unload himself inside of her once more, when a sort of connection was presented to him... He envision it like a door frame waiting for him to open, as he did to gaze to the other side, where he felt.  
  
He felt Judy, but in a different way, he felt her pleasure, driven by the overwhelming stimulation, and more so by the wrongness of their mating. And beyond that thru her eyes and ears he felt Nick, and his own distinct pleasure, 'he' of course haven't ejaculated yet, but that did not impede him from cumming in non-stop dry orgasms that shaken his body to the core, and in him again felt the same wrongness than before. And even beyond that, diving deep into them, he felt.  
  
He felt what never he had before had, love, simply pure love. It was so new, so charming that when the last rope of semen exited his tip, he fainted for an orgasms for the first time, and the warm that he had witness got branded some where in him, treasuring it whole-hearty as was he falling to the bed, knocked out.  
  
He dint hear but after his last words, the small doe lost her mind once again. "I love his cock, I love his cock, I love you Nick but I love more **his** cock." His body was indeed _perfect_ to fuck her.  
  
Her words revolt 'his' intestines, but this did not appeal to the growing arouse, that came exploding when the buck fell to the bed, and the suddenly empty vagina turn inside out prolapsing its walls. It became an endless storm of pleasure when rod after rod of cum exited the tod, until 'he' was submerged in a white pool, and his balls reduced to almost disappear into his shrinking body. 'His' mind slipped off.

* * *

  
Moments later the buck was up, setting the just clean babies and the toddler tod back to their cradle, making sure to lay his kits on the side to avoid the fearsome crib death. Just by being laid at 'his' new found sibling's side, the small fox felt compelled to cover them with his tail in a protective stance.  
  
And as 'he' fell into slumber, the fox pup felt like something was taken from him but coundn't point out what it was. It didn't matter, 'he' was happy, happier than ever.  
  
The buck find to much love to give for his new found family.  
  
He went back to the bed, to lay beside amethyst eyes that look on his with ultimate happiness.  
  
"We finally have the _perfect_ family." Judy sighed.  
  
"I love you." Responded the red rabbit as he closed his eyes.  
  
"I love you too, Slick." Was the last she said before the two bunnies passed out embraced by their now _perfect_ match.


	6. Epiloge: Many years latter

Growing up as the only fox in a bunny family was hard and tiring, too much energy stored in and displayed out for a too small mammals, but it was worth it non the less. He couldn't help but smile at the loving faces of his parents and highly hyper active sisters that tender his sometimes grouchy attitude whit cuddles attacks.  
  
"What did you expected? Bunny cops **are** OP." The little tod ears shifted towards the bunny couple in their way down stairs.  
  
"You've said that at least a thousand times." He could almost hear the rolling eyes of his mother.  
  
"I know, but it never ceases to..." The older rabbit was interrupted by one of the kit's yelling.  
  
"I called DIBS on it!" Claimed a sharp spoiled voice.  
  
"AUCH, daddy Angee bit me!!" Accused a girly one.  
  
He turned back from the TV to see two of his sisters fighting on the ground over a carrot shaped toy.  
  
_Typical_ thought the fox as he rolled eyes, and turned back to the cartoon movie -based on some old play by some old guy Shakesbear, about a Lion prince of Denmark whose father's ghost demands to be avenged '_Avenge my death kimba_' - he was watching with his youngest sister's head resting on his lap. 'Why can't they be more like you?' He wonder while petting on the relaxed fuzz ball in front of him.  
  
"That's enough girls, if two won't learn to share I'll confiscate your carrots stuff, all of it." Father separated the rambling girls ending the fight but not arguing.  
  
"But papa Angee always wants to be first on everything, and then she leaves them worn out."  
  
_She is right_ thought to himself the fox distracted again from the too many times seen movie.  
  
"That because you take forever to do anything," _Also right_, "and I called dibs first." Launching herself trying to snatch the damn thing from Abby's grip. Only to be halted back by their mother's glance at them.  
  
"You better listen to your father." The calm and threatening tone of their mother stalled the young does, and both of them obliged.  
  
"Daddy and I are going out and Nana can't take care of you for the night, so you better behave or so help me." All the family knew better that piss off the older doe.  
  
"Ani is in charge for the night, do as she says or..."  
  
"Yes, We will mama." An unsound response came from the tree present sisters.  
  
Even thou he was the older sibling, it didn't seem so, as the bunny-girls had started show the body of a woman but the tod remained small. He was of slow developing or where the girls premature?  
  
"But mama, Ani always makes me play her silly games." He plead to the grey rabbit to no avail.  
  
"Now now, I know you are the oldest and everything but, Ani as shown herself the most responsible out of you five." She scolded, treating him like a little pup, like always. "If you listen to her and behave, I'll take you to waffle house in the morning."  
  
All the ears in the house flicked at the mention of their favorite restaurant, even so a grumpy frown crossed the tod's face.  
  
The reddish bunny came closer to recline his crossed arms at the back of the couch "Hey bud, wanna hear a joke?"  
  
"No dad, please." His dad-jokes often caused more annoyance than laughter, and being called 'bud' only bother him more.  
  
"What do you call a Deer with no eyes?" But the older buck never listen.  
  
"No, dad stop it." The four kits at the living room complained.  
  
"No idear!" Said dad as he burst in laughter.  
  
The siblings groaned, but then chuckled all the same.  
  
The buck looked down at him smiling with satisfaction by the effect of his jest.  
  
Every time 'dad' would make that smirk a weird revolting at the base of his stomach proposed the same sensation or idea to him, that his own father took something from him, but he could never tell what _it_ was. Similar impressions bother him when father called him bud, or when 'Nana' call him Nicky. 'My name is Bucky' he would say to them.  
  
"Mama, he is doing it again!" Realizing she was preparing to leave by the house font door, he stood and ran to hug mother's hips. "Mama tell him something."  
  
In an overly Dramatize gesture she touched her forehead with the back of her hand. "Oh! darling would you stop tormenting our little son whit your, ahh! handsome Smugness." Provoking contained laughter to all the other bunnies.  
  
"Maaaa!" His frown showed his frustration once again.  
  
"Aaw! Come here you little pumpkin pie." they both rolled thorough the floor carried by the doe's dive. She then eagerly tickles him.  
  
By the time laughter had forced all the air from his lungs, she turns the tickle attack into a snuggle. The soft and warm touch of his mother gave him a tingling sensation at his crouch, that he didn't understand.  
  
The rest of the family joins in a suffocating fluffy ball.  
  
After some more displays of affection the parents were preparing to assist to a so called 'trip' at a friend's party.  
  
"We'll be back late, Ani make sure everyone is in bed by eleven."  
  
"Yes mama, have fun." She howled form the kitchen were she was finishing diner.  
  
They were a little rough to him at times, but he loved them all the same.  
  
Once outside the to off-duty bunny cops contemplated back at their love nest.  
  
"So my lovely Mrs. Smugness, care for a night of fun and 'fun'?" holding her arm to walk her to their waiting fur-ber. -bad Uber pun, sorry-  
  
"Oh! Mr. Smugness how daring from you, but what if Mrs. Wilde finds out?" Rolling on with his joke.  
  
"Do not worry about her, she is insanely in love with your humble servant.".  
He says while strolling and bows his imaginary top-hat.  
  
"Do you ever change, my love?" Cherishing his paw.  
  
"Only once, and only for you." And off they went to a pleasant night of decadent fun, pleasure and love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was more of a try for meaningless conversation and day by day stuff.
> 
> Maybe I have put too much of my interest in this but what gives, maybe latter I'll put out a small follow up. Something like this:
> 
> Highly incestuous four bunny sisters with t-shirt saying weird stuff like 'fIx the DoCK' over the image of a pointy shaped pier, 'you do[nt] knot me', happy ending? (inspired by this comic strip: https://e621.net/post/show/1028700)
> 
> Would it be hot if his sisters made him dress like Alice in wonderland, and started to play 'tea party with him drinking a special 'howler tea'? ... The craziest girl calls 'change places and then using his paws, dick and mouth as if chairs... and making him use a carrot for 'seat'.
> 
> Maybe mixing some Oedipus syndrome latter on, or full family incest orgy, by 'incidental aphrodisiac consumption... idk.
> 
> I'm trying to improve my writing skills and I think making little works before putting out the big ones I have sketched, will help to make them better.


End file.
